


Dominance

by GrimLemon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLemon/pseuds/GrimLemon
Summary: Takes place in the current meta, within the weeks after Wrathion and Anduin reunite. Thanks to blizzard I had to do my best to write Anduin as a top lol. M/M. Explicit. Oneshot. Light dom/sub themes.
Relationships: Wrathion & Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> My previous Wrathuin fic I wrote before the patch actually came out, so I hadn't seen Anduin's hissy fit. (I just have to say, that moment when Wrathion points at Anduin's head; Anduin's reaction makes me think of the meme of the tiny kitten sitting in the corner of a box facing away from the camera, "no touchy me i angy" lol)
> 
> I invite you to enjoy a slightly more angsty fic than my first attempt at this pairing, let's explore Anduin's more aggressive side that we didn't know he had (probably N'Zoth's fault) :P

_~ Wrathion_ had been watching the young King of Stormwind intently since their reunion, whenever he was present in the keep; his mind perversely fixated on fantasies regarding Anduin's more dominant side. Up until they were reunited, he hadn't believed Anduin had it in him to be domineering. He was looking and acting more and more like his late father, and Wrathion couldn't deny that it had re-ignited his desire for the King. His interest was piqued, and now he couldn't banish thoughts of Anduin being more assertive from his mind. 

On one bright and mirthful day in the kingdom, Wrathion was summoned to the keep to provide counsel on his progress with the adventurer that Azeroth had coined its champion. True to his role of advisor, the dragon had informed the King that alterations to Ashjra'kamas were going well, and that their champion was almost ready to face the looming threat of N'Zoth and his lieutenants. The hero was due to visit the keep at any moment to report on other goings-on, and as such Wrathion and some of the King's other cohorts were to receive their champion in the throne room. As Wrathion stood to the side of the subject of his desires in the throne room of the keep, his mind wandered as per usual. He shifted from the discomfort of a burgeoning erection before excusing himself to the restroom of the guest quarters.

Wrathion found the guest wing blissfully empty as everyone else awaited the arrival of the adventurer. He sidled into the suite he had been graciously offered by the castle staff and locked the door behind himself. Resolving to take only moments, he removed his gloves and stuffed them into a coat pocket. The Black Prince reclined into a chair as he slid an eager hand below his waistband, stroking his arousal and letting his eyes drift closed. In his mind's eye was Anduin, standing behind the dragon, leaning forward to fondle his engorged cock. Wrathion's free hand snaked up inside his blouse to tease a nipple. He thought of the human's warm breaths tickling his ear, and a groan escaped his lips. His hand that had been caressing his chest lifted toward his face, two of his fingers entering his mouth. Whilst imagining that they were Anduin's, the thumb of Wrathion's other hand gently squeezed and toyed with the head of his cock. His breathing quickened as he stroked himself with a pleasing rhythm.  
Relishing the feeling of fingers filling his mouth and taking pleasure in the slick of saliva around them, he began to pump his cock with fervour, daydreams of Anduin filling Wrathion's mind as he felt a familiar tension in his loins. Moments later the tension released, and he came with a shudder and a gasp, retracting his fingers from his mouth with a devilish carnality to the strands of saliva that dribbled down into his beard. He sat back with a low moan and opened his eyes sluggishly. Still holding his spent member with one hand, the Prince arose and ventured into the restroom in search of a towel.

Wrathion splashed his face with cold water before exiting the room and straightening up his clothing. He took a deep breath before stepping out into the corridor of the guest wing. As he took his second step down the hall, however, the heavy door that lead back into the throne room was opened, and shut with force. A disgruntled-looking blonde man in white-and-gold plate armour stood in front of it, arms folded and giving Wrathion a withering stare.

"Where did _you_ disappear to?" Anduin grumbled in a dangerous tone, "You missed the briefing from our champion, advisor." The young King strode over toward his wayward aide, a sour expression painted across his fair face.  
"The restroom, my good King," explained Wrathion casually, studying Anduin's features as the man came to a halt before him.  
"For thirty minutes?" chided the peeved human as he scrutinised his advisor, "where are your gloves?" Wrathion hurriedly fished them out of his pocket and shoved them back onto his hands, sensing his face flush. _Idiot,_ he scolded himself, feeling like a child caught misbehaving.  
"I'm not even going to bother asking whose pants you're trying to get into," Anduin groaned, rolling his eyes, having put two and two together. "Next time you vanish during a meeting for, ahem, _self care,_ you will be unwelcome at further discussions," he stated, turning to leave.

"I call your bluff," Wrathion chuckled self-assuredly, watching Anduin jerk to a halt mid-step, "respectfully, _my Liege_. You need me and you know it," he put forth bluntly, a smirk playing upon his lips.  
"You _dare_ question my orders!?" Anduin spat, whirling around and fixing Wrathion with more daggers, "it's not _my_ fault that you like to disappear!" Wrathion blinked, cocking his head with interest. "Don't look at me like that, like you don't understand why I'm angry with you," Anduin grouched, squaring up with Wrathion as though he had another punch ready for the audacious dragon.  
"I've already apologised for my actions in the past," Wrathion replied sympathetically, "I was nought but a whelp, and a naïve, harebrained one at that," he expressed, his eyes meeting Anduin's, "I am sorry that my actions lead to King Varian's death," Anduin blanched at his father's name leaving the lips of the one he blamed for Varian's demise.  
"But why did you _leave_ like that?" the King demanded, his voice rising, "why couldn't you have stayed to help fix the mess _you_ made?" a gloved finger jabbed at Wrathion's chest. He reflexively caught Anduin's wrist, the man before him then tugging it out of his grasp, "where _were_ you, Wrathion!?" Anduin shouted, his face flushed, clutching the wrist Wrathion had seized as though it were injured. His brow drawn together with vehement pain and frustration, he cried, "why did you _leave me!?_ "

Wrathion stood, lost for words, as tears rolled down his King's face. The two gazed wordlessly at each other for elongated seconds before Anduin straightened, angrily swiping at the tears on his face and turning to leave once again. Wrathion lurched forward, his hand falling onto a heavy plate pauldron. Anduin stopped and stood idly as the dragon walked to stand beside him.  
"I'm sorry, Anduin," Wrathion muttered. He reached forth a hand to gingerly pat silky blonde hair, keenly regarding the man as azure eyes widened and a tear-reddened face turned to peer back at him.  
"You were thinking of m--" the sentence was muffled as the Black Prince's lips pressed against the King of Stormwind's. Two hands firmly pressed against Wrathion's chest, shoving him toward the wall beside them. His back hit the smooth, cool stone. Anduin stepped back swiftly, scowling. "I see," he affirmed, studying the dragon sharply. Wrathion tensed, expecting a thump for his nerve. "Turn around, _advisor_ ," Anduin commanded in hushed tones.

Wrathion complied, intrigue driving his obedience. As soon as he had turned to face the wall, his left wrist was snatched, his arm yanked and pressed against his lower back. Anduin's right hand then covered his mouth and he felt the solid plate armour press up against him. Sultry breaths puffed over his left ear and he felt his arousal re-emerging.  
"Is this what you want, advisor?" came a low growl, and Wrathion felt his cock twitch. Hard teeth nipped harshly at his earlobe and he let forth a muffled groan, his eyelids falling closed.

The two men started in tandem as the door was opened, and Wrathion opened his gleaming eyes to glare at the intruder. The spymaster, Mathias Shaw, stood bewildered in the doorway.  
"Is there a problem, my good King?" the man beseeched Anduin.  
"Not at all Shaw, report," Anduin coolly replied.  
"Yes, Sir," Shaw co-operated, trying to look anywhere but the two men in front of him, "there has been news, my Liege, of Sylvanas," the King's hands relinquished Wrathion, much to his dismay. "I see you are busy, but I'm afraid it is urgent, my King," Shaw clarified before stepping back into the throne room. Anduin followed mutely, leaving Wrathion behind, flustered and lightly disheveled.

The Black Prince stood in the war room with Anduin and the others to take part in the meeting, feeling restless and distracted for its duration; he felt as though it dragged on for days. It was twilight by the time they were finished. Wrathion had paid enough attention to glean that the Banshee had versed the Lich King in combat, defeating him. The King's spies informed them all that she had snapped the Helm of Domination in two, thus breaking the Veil. Wrathion's and everyone else's hopes for respite had been dashed, and the meeting had stretched on and on as the gathering scrambled to think of a response to the madness. None could think of what to do about a threat that even for a world such as Azeroth, was unusual and disconcerting.

The party filed out of the war room, and Wrathion proceeded toward the entrance of the keep. A hand gripped his lower arm, and Anduin's voice reached his ears.  
"You are staying here tonight, advisor." Wrathion's arm was released, and he bristled with anticipation and turned to the King, who was already ambling off toward his own chambers. Wrathion stood in the entry hall of the keep for a moment, before making his way back into the guest wing.  
Wearily he discarded his heavier adornments into a chest at the foot of the bed, before stripping down entirely for the tranquility of a warm bath.

After bathing Wrathion pulled on a fresh blouse and pants. The sky was a deep navy blue, stars glimmering in the distance, and a soft amber glow rose from the city sprawled below. The dragon exited the guest wing and meandered his way to the courtyard. The crisp, cool air made his skin tingle, and as he strolled he pondered the hardships to come. He ended up leaning on the wall of the court facing the monument of his father. A portion of scarred and blackened hide, hanging by chains. To remind all of the evil that was Deathwing. Wrathion sighed heavily and straightened, and wandered over to the library.  
No one else was present in the room and so the Prince perused the shelves at his leisure. He plucked a copy of _The Guardians of Tirisfal_ from a table near the entrance and walked toward the quietest corner at the back of the room. He sat on a delicate wooden chair with his back to the doorway, and began to nonchalantly leaf through the pages of the book. Footsteps approached. Soft footsteps, almost imperceptible. Wrathion's head turned as Anduin moved toward him silently, and the dragon stood to greet the King.

"I apologise for," the blonde began carefully, "for my demeanor of late." Wrathion smiled slyly.  
"Is that so, my King? I was rather enjoying your more _assertive_ side," he chuckled, watching as a stray breeze ruffled Anduin's silken shirt, momentarily granting a glimpse of smooth, pale flesh. "You are not yourself," continued the dark figure, ruby eyes glinting in the dim light, "the Old Ones twist thoughts, twist us all into doing things we normally wouldn't," he explained.

Anduin strode forth, backing Wrathion against the cool stone wall behind him. Their lips connected, the King's fingers twisting into the Prince's coarse black hair. Wrathion embraced the man as their kiss deepened, tongues dancing frantically, hearts pounding ever faster. Anduin broke contact, leaning his forehead against Wrathion's, a hand sliding down to rest upon the brunette's chest.  
"That _i_ _s_ something I would do, I think," he muttered, fearing that he was still not himself. Wrathion tilted the human's face upwards with a tender finger beneath his jaw. He kissed Anduin affectionately, opening his eyes ever so slightly to admire the man. His hand moved to caress a smooth cheek and he leaned backwards, peering into clear blue eyes lit by flickering candlelight.  
"I like you exploring your dominant side, my King," intoned the dragon, grinning as Anduin stared back at him. The man blinked, and gazed at Wrathion in contemplation for a few quiet moments.  
"Stand at the table, advisor," he demanded, and Wrathion indulged him, brushing up against the blonde as he sidled over to where he was instructed. "Bend over," Anduin's voice uttered from behind him, and he leaned forward, quickly picking up the stray books scattered across the table and relocating them onto the stacks to the side. He braced himself with his hands on the table.

Wrathion gasped as his hair was seized and he was shoved down onto the cool, solid surface. Anduin leaned above him, the warmth of his body blanketing his back as the King slid the stacks of books further toward the edge of the table, one hand still pinning the dragon down by his dark hair. With his cheek pressed against the polished wood, fingers tugging on his hair and Anduin's warmth across his back, Wrathon groaned as blood rushed to his cock. The King shushed him, fingers tightening in his hair.  
"You wouldn't want anyone to discover us would you, _advisor?_ " Anduin growled lowly in lurid tones. "Stay," he ordered, and Wrathion felt his hair released and the warmth removed from above him. He heard a slight shuffle, and turned his head subtly to see Anduin removing his loose silk shirt and draping it over the back of a chair. Wrathion extinguished the candles in the candelabra beside them with the twitch of a finger; more candles throughout the room provided quite enough flickering yellowish light for the two to see each other. Fingers hooked into his wasitband and pulled the soft mageweave pants downward by a fraction, allowing his cock to bob free.

"Remove your blouse, advisor," Anduin commanded. Wrathion stood to pull his top off, letting it fall to the floor. Anduin's pleasantly warm, supple skin squashed against him from behind while a hand clamped over his mouth. Anduin's other hand reached around to Wrathion's chest and deft fingers teased at a nipple, stroking and flicking the sensitive flesh. Wrathion's breaths deepened, his eyelids sliding halfway shut and a groan rising from his throat when his lover gave his nipple a rough pinch. Wrathion raised an arm, crooking it back to nestle fingers in Anduin's hair as the King's hand drifted downward from his chest torturously slowly. Wrathion's cock twitched as Anduin's hand stroked his abdomen and scraped rounded fingernails lewdly across his dark skin.  
With a hand still clasped over his mouth Wrathion moaned, his eyes falling fully closed in pleasure as Anduin's roaming hand fondled his straining cock. His mouth was then uncovered, a smooth palm placed against his back, pushing the dragon's torso back onto the table. Wrathion laid his arms beside his head as a gelid breeze fluttered through the library, prickling Wrathion's skin and drawing a shudder from him as Anduin still toyed with his swollen member. The King tugged his pants down further, baring a toned derriere as youthful fingers deeply stroked his cock.

"What do you want, my advisor?" Anduin asked sensually as he languidly caressed Wrathion's manhood, thumb catching on the head with each stroke.  
"I want you, my King," groaned Wrathion, feeling his face flush with mortification.  
"What do you want me to do, _Wrathion?_ " Anduin purred, and the dragon could hear the grin in the vocalisations as fingernails grazed feather-light down his spine.  
"I want you to fuck me," he choked, his face blazing as he felt Anduin's hands grasp his buttocks, spreading the firm cheeks apart, exposing his entrance to the cool air.

Wrathion gasped as Anduin's hot, slick tongue nudged against him, the tip of the muscle dipping past the nerve-heavy ring so lasciviously. The human lapped several long stripes from Wrathion's perineum upwards, over his arse, as the dragon panted and whined, his cock twitching impatiently.   
"P-please, Anduin," he stammered as his cock strained and he shuddered, wanting to be filled, his sharp fingernails leaving gouges in the wood of the table he was bent over. "Ah!" he yelped as two fingers hastily entered into him. Anduin hushed Wrathion, curling his fingers, making the Prince's head groggy from the sensation. The King stimulated him close to his breaking point, waiting until his breaths were ragged and his body was tensed to cruelly retract his fingers.

Wrathion heard Anduin spit, and opened one eye to watch the man smear saliva onto his erect cock. The Black Prince's eyes squeezed tightly shut in anticipation as his untrained entrance was met with the head of Anduin's member. A hand grasped his hip as the pressure increased, a grunt escaping from his throat as the sting hit him, his brow furrowing at the pain. A flash of light shone through his eyelids and the pain faded away, the burning sensation being replaced by the impression of fullness. Wrathion felt the King lean down over him, a hand tenderly massaging his back. He felt warm lips press against the nape of his neck and Anduin's other arm rested forearm-to-table flush to the dragon's body, his hand touching Wrathion's rib cage.  
Wrathion's eyes flew open as Anduin gave the first snap of his hips, and his legs quivered as he released the tension he hadn't realised he had been holding. A shuddering, drawn-out moan left his lips as his lover began to thrust at a moderate pace. The hand that had been massaging his back pressed two fingers to his lips and Wrathion took them into his mouth, rolling his tongue around them lewdly, feeling the saliva dripping from his mouth as Anduin plunged into him again and again.

Anduin leaned back, his cock popping out of the dragon before him. A hand gripped Wrathion's arm and pulled him backwards into a standing position. He stumbled into Anduin's arms, his head hazy with lust and carnal pleasure.  
"Turn around, Wrath'," Anduin whispered huskily, and Wrathion turned to face the King, whose face was flushed a rosy pink, his hair half fallen out of its ponytail. The two men kissed ardently, and Anduin's hands cupped the Prince's behind, lifting him onto the table. Wrathion moaned into the kiss as Anduin sheathed himself back inside in a single swift thrust, the dragon bracing himself with one hand on the table, while the other entwined fingers into soft blonde locks. Anduin's hands gripped his waist and the King leaned back slightly, breaking their kiss and pumping harder. Wrathion's breaths became ragged and his eyes fluttered open to behold his King.  
"Wrathion," Anduin groaned, "I'm close," he exclaimed as he stroked Wrathion's cock with a trembling hand. Wrathion's body tensed, the coil tightening. His eyes rolled back and he moaned as Anduin hit that spot inside him, and the hand caught the head of his cock simultaneously. The tension sprung and he came, his arse clenching reflexively as cum splashed over both men's chests. Anduin shuddered, gasping loudly, and Wrathion felt the human's cock pulsing inside him. Lambent red eyes met with pure blue before their lips met in a sloppy, exhausted kiss. Anduin stepped away pulling Wrathion with him, who stood from off the table shakily, feeling cum dribble down his thigh.

Both men pulled their pants upwards and messily shucked their tops back over their heads. Wrathion turned back to look at the table. No massive damage, just a few somewhat deep scratches and a small sticky spot of saliva that would dry by morning. He plucked some books from the stack and laid them over the marks, and re-lit the candles with a click of his tongue. Wordlessly he and Anduin shuffled out of the library, through the courtyard, into the throne room and as Wrathion stepped toward the door to the guest wing, Anduin's hand grasped his wrist, pulling him toward the royal chambers. Sleepily the two clambered up the stairs toward Anduin's bedchamber.

The Black Prince and his King removed their shirts as they entered, and Anduin retrieved a towel from his restroom. They both cleaned themselves off promptly before flopping down onto the large plush bed in the room, Wrathion contentedly snuggling up against his old friend, resting a hand on the man's chest. Anduin pulled the velvety blankets over them and sighed peacefully, wrapping his arm around the dragon's slim shoulders, and Wrathion felt Anduin's hand lay over his own. Both men drifted into well-needed deep sleep until the brightness of the morning awoke them.

**I still don't buy Anduin as a top.**

**If you enjoyed my writing, please leave some feedback, it's definitely more encouraging toward future content. There were a couple of firsts for me writing-wise in this one; masturbation and rimming. I'm hoping I did well enough with them.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ Grim**


End file.
